The Truths, the Lies, and the Loves
by thefallerspage
Summary: It is Weirdmaggedon. Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel all meet once again. Due to impending death, they are forced to think about what happened, what they want now, and what the future will grant for them. We also see some of the emotions the other characters have. Features violence, romance, language, and a lot of feels.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey everyone! This is the lovely the_fallers_page coming at you live! I just feel the need to tell you I am a student, I have a job, and I have a family. Fanfiction will be one of my biggest priorities, but it cannot be the largest. I will try my very hardest to post frequently, but please, for the love of God, no hate. I am a huge lover of Gravity Falls. I would also like to say, for appropriate sakes, everyone is five years older. Meaning Pacifica is approximately 17/18, Dipper and Mabel are 17 turning 18, Candy and Grenda are approximately 16/17, Wendy and Co. are 21/22, and everyone else will pretty much be the same. All the young people are five years older, and the older are the same. And now, without further ado, Chapter 1.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

It was a very heart-warming reunion. Someone in the world has probably said that at some point of their lives, but not me. What could be heartwarming about this? I mean, yeah, we are now reunited with Stan and our friends, but we are still in a post-apocalyptic town, with no signs of surviving, missing many because they have been taken by an evil isosceles dream demon. If you are wondering how in fuck's sake we got here, there is one person to blame. Me. I thought I could stay here in Gravity Falls, solving mysteries with my idol, but I was stupid. I forgot her. I forgot about Mabel. She was upset when she found out, and she ran away, taking the rift with her. I was so stupid. I was so fucking stupid. Well, at least I have her back. At least now we can die together.

"Ahem. Dipper?" Someone was speaking to me. Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. I haven't spoken to her since that night. That was a fun night. Now I had to turn around and face—

"Hi, Pacifica! Oh my God! I'm so happy you're okay!" Mabel was jumping in, yet again. I love her, but, yeesh, sometimes she can scare the daylights out of me.

"Hey, Pacifica. Glad to see you're not… erm… frozen or… er… eaten." I never was the best talking to girls, but for some reason it came easy with her. I guess we're just really good friends. Even though we've been nice to each other once. After we nearly died.

"Hey, Dipper, can I… erm… talk to you? Alone?"

"Huh?" I saw she was looking at Mabel, who was staring at us, contemplating something. That can't be good. "Oh! Umm, yeah. Hey, Mabel, hate to sound rude, but could you, maybe, give us a minute?" We looked at each other some more. She perked up.

"Yeah, of course, bro-bro! I'll be over here, talking to my pals, Grenda and Candy! I would say holler if you need me, but something tells me you won't," She giggled and stalked off, as if she knew something we didn't. That can't be good either.

"Yeesh! Sorry about Mabel, she hasn't acted that weird since, well, since the time she locked… Wendy and I… in a bunker together…" I frowned at that. I knew what she was doing now.

Pacifica laughed a little. "It's fine. I'm sure she does that a lot."

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Her face got very serious after that.

"I wanted to talk to you about the party. We both did and said somethings and… well I guess I just want to know what everything meant. I want to know what will happen." She seemed to grimace as she said these words, and it hurt. It hurt seeing her like this. No. she won't be like this.

"I don't know. I mean, I know what you are saying, but I don't know what everything meant, or what's going to happen. We hugged, and we danced, and we had fun. We became friends. I don't know what is going to happen in the future." Oh no. It's coming. When I get upset I just start spewing whatever. Fuck. No. stop. Stop, stop, stop. "I don't even know if I'm going to wake up tomorrow! I don't know if I'm ever going to see my Great Uncle Ford again. I don't know if I'll ever see my parents again. I don't know what's happening, or even what's going to happen. I want to know. I _need_ to know. But that knowledge isn't there, and its killing me. I'm sorry! I haven't exactly been thinking about what happened that night lately. In case you haven't noticed, _we are quite literally in the apocalypse_! I don't know why you're even thinking about that now! It must be some stupid girl thing. I don't know! I don't know." I felt them. The retched harbingers of pain and false comfort. And in front of her, too. But I didn't move. I stood there. And I cried. She was crying, too. I made Pacifica cry. I'm a jerk. An asshole. I'm selfish. Maybe i should just leave. This is all my fault anyways. I looked at her, and she looked back. Both of us with tears in our eyes. We did two different things, though. She sunk to the floor crying. I turned and ran.

I heard Mabel cry out. I heard Stan block her from leaving. I saw myself run into the woods. I felt the déjà vu. This was how it ultimately started. Except this time I ran, and I ran to protect everyone. It's my fault. I had to survive on my own. I can't let people die because of me. I can't let people I love and care about die because of me. Especially not Mabel or Stan. Especially not Pacifica.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE AFTERWORDS:**

 **Well that was fun. I may or may not have started to cry while reading this, but it was fun. So, I hope this was an acceptable start to this fanfiction. I honestly have no idea how long this story will be, but to be completely honest, I want it to span AFTER Weirdmaggedon. A long time after. We'll just have to see where the story takes us. The chapters lengths will be rather randomized, depending on what happens in each chapter. I really hope you like this, and I formerly apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I might have made. A fun fact about me: I am top in my English class and have a very extensive vocabulary, but I can't spell it for shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **Well, looks like I've got Chapter Two now. If you haven't caught on, the POVs will be changing. A note about that: just because I am switching out POVs, I will NOT be ending a chapter just to start a new one. I will begin and end chapters as I see fit, so please do not criticize me for this.**

* * *

Mabel's POV

We were reunited with most of our friends at last. Upon being reunited, Pacifica requested to speak to Dipper alone. Dipper was acting funny, but I have diagnosed it! He likes her! And, bonus, I think she likes him, too! Can I just take a moment to scream OTP into the void?

Naturally, I left them alone. After all, I HAD just found out Grenda and Candy are okay and alive! I wonder what has happened to them! Now that I have them again, I realized just how worried I have been about them. I can't imagine a Gravity Falls without them.

"Guys! You're okay! I'm so happy to see you all!" Naturally I had to tackle them in one of my hugs.

"Yes, we are okay. I thought of safe places for us to hide while Grenda fought the monsters. I also figured out their weaknesses. We make a great team." Candy seemed to be in a state of shock, but it wasn't too bad.

"Only thing that would have made our team better was if you were there," bellowed Grenda. Grenda was still squeezing me in one of her super-strong-mega-happy-just-for-us-glad-you're-safe hugs. The name used to be longer but we shortened it.

I just finished my side of the story, and we were getting into Girl Talk-Apocalypse Edition! when we heard yelling. I turned around to see Dipper yelling at Pacifica, but not really. He was in that weird in between place where he's talking to someone but not really. I saw him start to cry, and I had to get to him.

"Wait, Mabel! It could just be a small fight they are having. Dipper is going to have to learn how to do these things without you," Candy tied reasoning.

"Yeah, I guess you could be right. I should keep an eye on him just in case."

At that moment I saw something. It flickered across his face. The pain. The fear. The sign he was about to do something. Pacifica had been crying, too, apparently, as she sank to the floor in tears. I was expecting Dipper to comfort her, or to at least do the same. He didn't. He seemed to be fighting with his thoughts for a second, and then he did something so stupid, I didn't think even he was capable of doing that. He ran. He just unfroze and ran away. And then it processed in my head what was happening. I felt my own tears spring.

"Dipper! No, wait!" I ran after him, but as I got to the door, Grunkle Stan blocked me. "No, Dipper! Stop! You promised you'd stay, Dipper!" I was melting in a puddle of tears and despair. "You promised!" Stan picked me up and carried me to my room. I was just crying. No one visited me. Stan probably restricted my room.

Pacifica's POV

It stung. I had barely escaped death out there. When my parents… when I was left alone, the first thing I thought of Dipper. I thought, _I have to find him. I'll be safe when I find him. We'll be safe if I find him._ I don't know why. But he was all I could think about. I don't know why. I hadn't thought about him since, well, since what happened with Tiff and Bree.

It was a week or so after the party. I was at Tiffany's house and Aubrey was there, too. I had only recently told them about the events of the party; they hadn't been able to make it. I told them about the ghost and me standing up to my parents, but they seemed stuck on the fact that I had hugged and danced with Dipper. I'm not sure what excited them more; the fact that there was a guy, or the fact that it was someone a low-class as Dipper. They were chattering away excitingly, and wanted to know her "feelings".

"You need to tell us about him! All we know is that he's a poor dork! Come on, Paz! Fill us in!" Tiff squealed.

"There's nothing _to_ tell. We just danced, that's it." I started blushing for some reason, and that didn't help at all.

Aubrey squealed higher than she ever has before. "You are _so_ holding back. You're blushing! You like him, don't you? Like, like _like_ him! You _do_!" They squealed some more at that.

I rolled my eyes at them. You girls are being ridiculous. It's my make up. How could _I_ ever like someone like _him_?" _Yeah, Paz. How?_ I thought to myself. "He's not even cute. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ saying I liked him." _I really shouldn't lie. His eyes are a really pretty shade of brown, and there's something about his ruffled hair… No! stop! You cannot like peasant boy!_ I argue with myself a lot.

"Umm, we are talking about Mystery Boy, right? He is so _hot_! Oh my gosh, Paz!" Tiffany giggled with this. I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't hold myself back.

"Back off, Tiff! I better not see you with him _ever_!" I growled.

The girls just stared at me and started laughing. I felt the red blush creep past my cheeks. I can't believe I just did that. I like dorky Dipper Pines. _I like dorky Dipper Pines_. Fuck. This is not going to end well.

He invaded my mind for the next two days, but finally he left. I had chosen to forget about him, refused to think about him, and ordered Aubrey and Tiffany to never speak of him again. It worked. I got rid of him. Until the day Bill came. I ran to the Mystery Shack as fast as I could possibly go, the thought of seeing him safe driving me. I got there and barged in. I terrified their Uncle Stan and I just ran upstairs, not thinking about what I was doing. I got there and… he wasn't there. I went downstairs to confront his uncle.

"Where is he? Why isn't here? He should be here! He needs to be here figuring out how to stop this! Why isn't he here?" I felt those retched tears fall down, but for the first time in forever, I didn't fight it. I collapsed on the floor crying.

Grunkle Stan, who had been ready to kick me out, all f a sudden picked me up to comfort me. I looked at him and he, too, had tears in his eyes. "I know, kiddo. I know. They should all be here. But they aren't. They're all missing. And it's all my fault." He was crying. Almost as bad as me. "Tell you what, kiddo. How's about you and me go out there and find anyone we can? Maybe we'll find them all, eh?"

I sniffled and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I need to find Dipper. I need to tell him something."

He just nodded. "I need to tell someone something also." I couldn't help but wonder who he meant. "Alright, let's head out! The sooner we leave, the better the chances of finding them." With that we set off.

We found so many people, but not Dipper. _Where are you, Dipper?_ I thought to myself. _I need you, Dipper. Please come to me._ I was in love with him. He's always been there; in the back of my mind, in my dreams, and in my heart. I was utterly and hopelessly in love with him. It didn't matter what anyone thought anymore. I don't know when we are going to die; I need to do anything I want as soon as I can. I don't even know if he's alive _now_. I would never have my chance. I would never get to tell him how cute his silly birthmark is. I would never get the chance to kiss his lips whenever he got upset or frustrated. I would never get to say, "We need to go to sleep." I would never get to say those burning words that have been aching at the tip of my lips. _I love you, Dipper Pines. I'm sorry. I love you. I need you_ , I thought as I teared up.

We went back to the Shack with the many we found. I don't know how many days it was. I sat up in the attic, completely undisturbed. I found plenty of food hidden around, but not nearly enough to keep me at healthy weight. I went down once, and once was all it took.

Stan told me he had found more people. He also said he had gone hunting and had collected a lot of meat. I went down to grab some meat. While down there, there was a thump outside; everyone was accounted for. We all scattered for weapons as quickly as we could. It sounded like the intruders were counting. We all raised our weapons and…

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWO AFTER NOTES:_** I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. It was _right there_. It's not even a real cliffhanger, though. We all know what happens. If you're caught up, at least. It was really fun to write this chapter, especially with all the feels swimming around. I just want to give a head's up, it will mainly be from Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica's POV, but there WILL be other characters. I hope you're ready for Chapter Three, because I'm just dying to rip up everyone's hearts with feels.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE AUTHOR NOTES:_** So I'm ready to do this. Maybe. Again, I have no idea of the length. It will be what I feel is best. I'm really glad I have been able to post daily. Thank you SO much for all the great reviews. I want this one to be kind of long, but the words know when to stop. Here we go!

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

It was dark. It was also loud. I could hear people screaming, monsters roaring, and laughing. I shook my head. I _can't_ let people get hurt because of me. I heard another noise, too, but it sounded dimensions away. The tears sounded surreal. It felt surreal. The steady streams fell off my cheeks onto my torn shirt. The way it was torn reminded me of the v-neck I wore what seemed eons ago. Pacifica loved v-necks. _Stop_ , I told my self. _You're doing this to protect everyone. If you're going to stay away you cant get all nostalgic. You have to remember: feelings get in the way of anything and everything. Push them away._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

 **Pacifica's POV**

The intruders came in. We charged. Then we saw just who the intruders were. Everyone started cheering and picking them up. They were carried and hugged. It was amazing. I started crying at one point. I composed myself enough to speak.

I asked him that tiring and heavy question. He snapped. He ran.

No. I just got that dork back. I'm not about to lose him again. Not in a million years. I just had to figure out how to get past Stan…

Grunkle Stan's POV

I lost my whole family. Then I got them back. Well, except Pointdexter. I finally got him back. And now he's gone. Probably for good, too. At least got my grand niece and nephew back, right? Yeah, I thought that, too. He ran off, though. He had to be just like fucking Ford, and be a hero, even though he's not. He had to distant himself because he doesn't know what to do. But that's what family's for, though, right? Damn it! God fucking Damn it! Why do they all leave? Why?

Mabel's POV

I don't know what happened.

One minute everyone was all happy and reunited.

Now we are all heartbroken and separated.

And I actually trusted him.

He promised me he'd stay. He promised me that we would grow up together. Well, tell me something. How the fuck is he supposed to do that if he goes and gets himself killed?

I can't believe I trusted him.

I should have followed the mantra: _Trust No One._

 **Pacifica's POV**

Stan took Mabel upstairs. This was my chance. _I'm coming for you, Dipper Pines._ I took the first step out the door. I took the second. I was about to jump off the porch and run.

"What do you think you're doing?"

 **Dipper's POV**

I froze. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He's here. He found me. And now I'm dead for sure. At least he found me out here and not—

"I knew you were in the Shack. The thing is, Pine Tree, the way I play this game, i can't go off and kill everyone. I have to make it last. As an immortal dream demon, it can get boring sometimes. You gotta have fun with it." Bill hovered in front of me.

"Wait, so you know where we all are? Why don't you just lure us out or pluck us one by one while in there." I'm not trying to give him ideas, I'm just genuinely curious.

"It's more fun to do it this way. The weakest always seem to leave first. I knew someone was leaving, but not you. I will admit, you surprised me. I thought surely _you_ would last the longest. After all, you're the smartest one in this town besides good ol' Sixer."

At the mention of Grunkle Ford, I felt something I haven't felt in a while. That odd mixture of hate, rage, and desperation. I haven't felt that since fourth grade. "Where _is_ he? Where is my Uncle?" I growled in between clenched teeth.

"Calm down, kid. He's just glowing with health right now. It's a nice _golden_ glow. It really suits him."

It's happening again.

I was gone.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER THREE AFTERNOTES:_** I might have cried a little. Shout out to Sabeen who was on the phone with me while I was writing this. I told her one of these parts, and she cried right along with me. You rock, Sabeen! This was a sad chapter for me. It also wasn't as long as wanted, but I think it's pretty good. *nods in approval of chapter* Well, until next time, my fallers!


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER FOUR AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** So, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This story is really fun to work with. So _this_ is going to be the long one. I can feel it. It's tingling in my bones. Just a heads up, as amazing as it is to torture these characters to see you cry, it hurts me just as much. Jesus christ, this book makes me a big, fat, tearful mess. I can't wait for this next reaction coming up. Well, let's _do it. Just do it._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR:_** **Pacifica's POV**

"I was… uh…" I couldn't help but stuttering. I thought I was in the clear. I turned around to see who was speaking to me.

"If you think you're going to go after him without me, you're crazy." The tall, red-headed woman was smiling at me. It was Wendy Corduroy.

"Uhm… w-well…" I honestly didn't know what to say. Did she like him, too?

"Don't worry, Princess, he's all yours. He's like a little brother to me, and I'm not losing him. So are we going or what? I'm ready to pop this joint."

I noticed the red storm coming; I had to speak soon or suffer its turmoil. "I don't think of him like that. He's just one of my only _real_ friends." Lie. "Let's hurry up. Mr. Pines doesn't want anyone leaving, and now is our only chance." She smiled at me. She must have known I was lying.

"I like your moxy, kid. Now let's go." With that we ran.

 **Wendy's POV**

I hate that girl. She's the reason he ran. Miss Priss thought he might actually love her. She thinks just because she's rich, everyone loves her. Well, someone needs a reality check. So why not give her one in the crumbling reality _while_ looking for Dipper. Kill two birds with one stone.

We got back, and I go to relax. I come back, and he's crying and yelling at her. I knew that look. I started striding over and, _boom_ , he was gone. Mabel ran for him crying. He didn't show it, but I've known Stan long enough to know he just shattered inside. Soos went to his break room without a word. No one knew what to do. Horrifica was crying, like we'd actually spare her some pity. Sorry, toots, but you're the reason he left. Then she thinks she can just go and sneak out unnoticed. Not in my house.

"So you two are close?"

I look over, surprised she was even speaking to me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Especially considering we have fought _two_ ghosts, his own clones (he doesn't know I know about that one yet), a Halloween monster, a living video game character, zombies, a shape-shifter, a secret mind-erasing society, weirdness bubbles, a child star, a dungeon bubble, and witnesses each others fake deaths. "How about you?"

"Sorta. He helped me defeat this lumberjack ghost and stand up to my parents. We haven't really talked lately, though. I really regret that most of all."

I stumbled at that.

"Whoa, are you okay? Do we need to stop? I should've grabbed some food and water…"

I just stared at her. Is it possible I don't know her at all? I thought she was just this brat, but…

"I'm okay. Let's keep going."

 **Dipper's POV**

I think I surprised him. He might see everything probable happen, but even I didn't see that coming. I had to find somewhere safe to wait Weirdmaggedon out at. What counts as safe, though? Where can I find that place?

 **Mabel's POV**

I can't sit here like this. My brother is out there all alone. I had to find him. And I _won't_ take no for an answer.

"Where's Grunkle Stan?"

No one answered. They just stared at me like I was a dead man walking again.

"If no one will tell me, I'll go out and find him on my own. I need to talk to him. Now, someone tell me where he is."

They all kept staring at me. I let out an exasperated sigh. Wait a minute, they weren't looking at me. They were looking behind me. I began turning around to see what it was.

"I'd like to know that, too, so someone find him."

Behind me stood the presumed dead Stanford Pines.

 **Grunkle Stan's POV**

I had to find those imbeciles. I had to find Dipper and Ford. If they weren't already… No. they're too smart to get themselves killed. I had Soos make sure no one else left the Shack. I thought I had just heard Wendy, though…

Nah. Wendy wouldn't leave for anyone. Unless she was crazily in love with them. I'm pretty sure there is no one out here unless…

Shit. It is her. That means…

She loves Dipper.

 **Dipper's POV**

Of course. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it later. I mean, there is the risk of it being loose, but I don't think it will. Plus, I can just kill it. With the summer I've had, it would be like counting to three. It's a plan. I'm going there.

"I just can't believe I've lost him. I thought he was dead the first time…"

Pacifica. Fuck. This is not good. I took off in full sprint for the bunker.

 **Pacifica's POV**

I don't believe her. 1.) She is _not_ okay. She hasn't slept in God knows how many days and I don't even know when she last ate, and 2.) Dipper isn't just a brother to her. He's more. I wonder if she's just lying to me, or if she just doesn't know it yet.

 _Crunch. Crunch, crunch, snap._

Someone is running. Dipper.

"I hear him! Run!" I started running. I didn't have time to worry if she was catching up or not. We run into a clearing and see… Stan.

"Why the actual fuck are you out here."

"Don't worry, Stan. I'm watching her. Why are you out here?"

"I'm looking for two shitheads I call family. Go back. Now. I don't have time or resources to be looking after you two as well." He seemed to be trying to hold back a sob.

"What's in your hands?"

Wendy grabbed his hands and took the object out. The thing jingled as it fell.

"They're his keys." With that he started crying.

"You're looking for him, aren't you?"

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know who he was talking about! But my heart broke when I saw him. That's what he saw in me, too, that day. I did the strangest thing. I walked over to that old, wrinkly man, and I hugged him.

 _Chchchchchchchch. Fssssss. Chchchchchchchch. Fsssss._

He jumped up quicker than I'd known he could and put me behind him. Out of the woods came a creature. That's when I knew I was gone for.

It had so many faces. I don't know how many. It had a scarlet aura, the color of blood. It made those cursed noises again, and it got onto two feet. It was humungous. And it was coming right for us.

Wendy threw her axe, and it managed to knock down two or three heads. Stan ran up and hit it with a baseball bat. That man is one of the bravest men I've ever met. All of a sudden it jumped into the sky, so high it must have disappeared.

"We need to go now. Who knows when that thing will be back." He went to go help Wendy find her axe.

I was about to follow when something caught my eye. I looked up, and all I saw was that creature falling directly above me. I turned to run bu


	5. To Be Deleted

This will be deleted, but I just want to apologize for the wait. I am undergoing writers block, but I AM working on the story. If you have any ideas on how I should continue, any and all are welcome. Again, I am SO sorry for the inconvenience. I hope to post soon!

Sincerely, the_fallers_page


End file.
